ruby_redfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sammm鯊/Films vs. books
So, I don't think there's any film adaptation that could be exactly the same as their book source material, and most of the time people always say books are most def. better than films; but because time-travling really isn't my thing, I wasn't sure if I want to be invested and read the books, just to be disappointed later, I decided to watched the first two films first, since it's faster that way. I'd say I enjoy them, but I don't think there's a lot of depth, unless there's A LOT they were able to cover. Because the third and last film doesn't come out until July 2016, I decided to start Emerald Green (audiobook, like I always do =P) right off, and see if the adaptations are decent enough that I can jump to the third book with all the info I need. (BTW, kind of self-promoting, but an example for this, at least for me, is another German trilogy, ''Inkworld trilogy''; only ''Inkheart'' was made into a film, but because I adore one of the characters so much, I just had to know what happened next, so I went straight to the second book without reading the actual first book, and was able to read it just fine along with that last book!) So yeah, so far I think I'm not having any problems with the series, either! So that's a good thing! :3 Though I think it'd be nice that, like with other books that have adaptations, to have a list of "differences between novel and film" thing going. If anyone's here at all, perhaps you'd like to join me? =D (Better yet, help editing this wiki! Haha) *I've also just started listening to the audiobook of Ruby Red. **Finished it, and am working on Sapphire Blue. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:53, October 11, 2015 (UTC) **Finished later that day; just didn't come back and edit. Will have to continue to work on it. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:54, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I think it's necessary sometimes to not have ALL the characters, simply because there's just not that much screen time, so I'd understand if they had to cut off someone and replace them with another. So far I only got like two people? lol *Caroline Shepherd: Gwen's 9-year-old sis. *Giordano: He was the one actually teaching Gwen how to dance, along with other things, basically what they made Madame Rossini do in the films. (She's purely a tailor in the books.) *Leopold Marley: I know he along Charlotte Montrose waited for Gwen to take her to her training. Weirdly enough, the German counterpart wiki says this character was in the first film... Def. didn't remember lol. Stuff I noticed they changed: *Montrose family motto being "hic Rhodus, hic salta"; English official dub explained it as "show what you really can do"; not sure if this was ever in the books. *Robert White was changed to being Lucas Montrose's younger brother... I think that was slightly an unnecessary change, because it kind of effects his lines (if this character's going to be used again) in Emerald Green. *In the official English dub, Gwen said her grandfather (Lucas Montrose) died when she was 6'; in ''Emerald Green, she said it happened when she was '''10. *Nick Shepherd, Gwen's brother, is twelve in the books, but he def. looks older than that in the films. *In Ruby Red and Emerald Green, Gwen said she had always been able to see spirits/ghosts; in the films, it made it looked like it only happened after her time-traveling genes kicked in. **Gwen met James Pimplebottom for the very first time when she started at Saint Lennox (middle school); when Charlotte was supposed to get the dizzy spell, it had already been 5 years since they first met. *Margaret Tilney role during the encounter on 1912 with Gwen and Gideon was not as prominent as it was in the film; Paul actually got a LOT more lines. Perhaps it has to do with the audiobook's interpretation, but I feel like his demeanor was daily different than what the film adaptation showcased. I thought him a total gentleman on screen, but the same scene in the book, he totally gives off the "I am cool and I'm more experienced" vibe. Not cocky or arrogant, but def. someone you'd know to watch out, the film version really just gives me the "he's a really nice guy" feel. *Lucas actually had met and known Paul de Villiers and Lucy Montrose first and longer than he met Gwen, instead of the other way around. *I wasn't certain, but now I def. am; I believe they added William de Villiers (film) just to fill in the role of Falk de Villiers, probably cuz the actor did not return, which is SUCH A SHAME! (Same for the reason of saying Jacob White was "elsewhere", I presume?) I really do hope they return for the last film... Though it's a bit too late now since it's in post-production... =/ *I am uncertain, but it looks like they might have moved some plot from the third book ahead and showed them in the second film? Otherwise it would just be too similar and receptive! D: But yeah, it seems like Raphael Bertelin did help deciphering the codes in the second book (like he did in the second film), but getting the stuff the codes lead to, seems to actually happen in the third book, not the second. *I think in Sapphire Blue (film); Lucas said he was 34 when he and Gwen met? I'm pretty sure in the third book there's follow-up meetings of that specific encounter, but I think it is said that he was 36. **I was right, it was the same thing, so they've moved those part from the third book to the second movie. The location changed and Gwen first used the second (stolen) chronograph in her room, and not in a telephone booth. She also used it for meeting Lucas again, not for Paul and Lucy (I don't think that encounter has happened yet). *A scene was cut out in Gwen & Lucas' meeting; they used the chronograph (the now-stolen) one at that time period to let Gwen travel back to meet Margaret Tilney for the second time, to make sure she gives Lucas a note. Will def. continue to document it if/when I realized there's something to add! =D Category:Blog posts